


A Shrouded Detective

by lettadaloki



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettadaloki/pseuds/lettadaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Synth Shaun's Birthday (like the one Nora squeezed the real one out on), and the mysterious Silver Shroud makes his way to Sanctuary Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shrouded Detective

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on Tumblr a while back, but looking over it, I'm still not satisfied. So there are some edits to this. Feel free to lemme know what you think c:

“Mom, what’s this all about?” Shaun swatted at the hands over his eyes, grinning. She had taken him on a fun journey from Diamond City back to Sanctuary Hills. The surprise inside her old home, was incredibly special. This moment meant more to the Sole Survivor than Shaun would ever know. Nora had dreamed of throwing Shaun’s first party, since.. Well.. Before Shaun was even born. Even though this wasn't the same son that she had struggled and labored for hours in a room full of doctors poking her privates while her husband had to wait outside, she still loved him all the same. He was such a sweet boy with an optimism that the Commonwealth needed in its darker hours. 

“I told you, Shaun. It’s a secret.” She flicked on the power circuit, her other hand leaving Shaun’s eyes as the house turned on in lights and music. She even installed a mirrored light, for giggles. Piper had taken the old Halloween decorations, and some of her own supply of paper to make a HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner across the top. 

“SURPRISE!” Cheered the companions, that all knew, and adored Shaun dearly, even Maxson had come to join the beautiful celebration. Hancock had stayed up that night making party hats out of old Boston Bugle newspapers, which was on every single person’s head. Elder Maxson and Danse didn’t look pleased to be wearing theirs. In fact, Deacon had to persuade them into it. Some people did rock it though. Hancock, for one, wore his OVER his tricorn hat. Codsworth wore his too, over that metal orb. His arms spun around, carefully placing a tray with a frosted mutfruit cake, decorated with sugar bombs on top, and a lit candle. “Happy Birthday, young master Shaun!” 

Shaun couldn’t hide his smile. He was so surprised, and happy that he couldn’t even laugh or giggle. His hands came up to his face bashfully, his other hand grabbing his mother’s. His gaze was all around the room. He recognized Cait, Deacon, Hancock, MacCready, Strong, Preston, Codsworth, Curie, Deacon, Danse, Maxson, and Piper.. His eyebrows suddenly came together in confusion.

Someone was missing. 

He wasn’t sure WHO exactly was missing, but his mind is taken away from that when Strong lifts him up by the back of his shirt, like he was picking up a hankie. “STRONG LIKE PUNY HUMAN.” Shaun laughed, gripping his own striped shirt as he dangled in the air. Despite the intense feelings in the room, what, with Hancock, Danse, Maxson, Deacon and Strong in the same room, there was something about hearing Shaun’s musical laugh that made them tolerate each other, even though he was just a synth. He had Nora's laugh. Their laughter alone could bring peace to the Commonwealth, Codsworth thought.

“Strong put the birthday boy down so he can blow out his candles.” She grinned, going to get a knife from one of the cabinets for Codsworth. All Mr. Handy’s had a saw, but it wasn’t ideal for cake cutting. Strong grunted, about to drop Shaun onto what was once a linoleum floor, until he sees everyone’s frantic expression and eagerness to catch Shaun. “STRONG REMEMBER GENTLE” He carefully lowers Shaun down, giving him a pat pat on the head. 

Curie moves quickly to join herself beside Codsworth, taking his free claw in her Synth hand with a small smile. She knew this would be an important moment for him too. Dogmeat put his paws up on the counter, licking his maw happily. Nora seated herself beside Shawn, softly beginning to hum happy birthday. 

Shaun leans forward to blow out the candles, which gets a bubbly, “Oh! Be careful, Monsieur Shaun!” out of Curie.  
——————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------–

After they’ve had cake and a few toasts to Shaun, it’s present time. The firsts is Maxson’s and Paladin Danse’s gift. They couldn’t stay for much longer, as the Brotherhood needed them, as always. Inside? A copy of Grognak the Barbarian Number ONE! “WOW!” Shaun said with surprise, holding it to his chest. Even MacCready was a little jealous of Shaun's present. He joked that Shaun would have to let him read it sometime. Shaun being the beautiful ray of sunshine he was, offered to let MacCready read it first. While the two boys talked, Maxon stood, giving Nora a salute before making his way out the door. Danse shortly followed after ruffling Shaun’s hair and wishing him a happy birthday. 

Hancock grins, sliding his present forward in a box. “It’s not much, but I think you’ll be pleasantly pleased, kid.” Shaun grinned, ripping the box open, Nora cringed the moment she saw it. A double-barrelled shotgun. “Hancock, I love it!” He grinned proudly, holding it tight and reaching over to give the guy a hug. Hancock felt like a million bucks. More gifts opened as time went by. Curie gave Shaun a clean teddy bear, that was practically new. Deacon gave him a pair of his own sunglasses to match his. They looked pretty cool together, honestly. Cait gave him a powerfist, another weapon that Nora didn’t really approve of. Piper and MacCready got him as many boxes of sugar bombs as they could find. Nora wasn’t sure if a synth could even handle twelve boxes worth. Preston gave Shaun his exclusive Minute Men hat. 

Strong doesn’t really give Shaun any gift, because every animal Strong gets, he accidentally kills. So, he gives Shaun a fist bump. He had to practice with Hancock a few times before the party to get it right. Needless to say, Hancock was pretty sore. “PUNY HUMAN ALL RIGHT.”

“Hey Mom, where’s Nick?” He suddenly remembered who had been missing. Nora frowns a little, reaching to gently rub Shaun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, kiddo.. He said he had some cases back at the Agency." 

"Oh.. He'll come by later, won't he?"

She bit her lip, her eyes barely lowering. "I don't know, Shaun." Her heart nearly broke when she saw the disappointment fill his eyes, so she tries to change the subject. “Shaun, the Silver Shroud will be on soon..” 

She moved towards the radio, twisting the dial until she found the right spot. With Preston and Hancock's help, Nora had managed to get Kent's broadcast all across the Commonwealth so that everyone could listen in. Dogmeat licked Shaun’s hand, mainly to get the icing off his fingers, but to be affectionate too. Shaun curled up on the couch with his shotgun in his arms, his new hat and sunglasses well equipped. His eyes closed as he tried to picture the powerful Shroud shooting off bad guys and solving crimes.

The rain had started to fall as the night grew.. Lightening illuminated the entire neighborhood for a fraction of a second it felt. It had almost struck the generator, sending everyone into darkness, when the door slams open, a man with a fedora pulled down over his eyes, and a black trench coat to match it. Even the silver scarf was draped around his neck perfectly. Nick didn’t pull the generator move, but damn if he hadn’t of made a scene. He held the Silver machine gun in his bad hand, holding it up. Dogmeat growled, his ears folding back as he sought to defend his friend from the stranger. Nora really had to persuade him to put on his best Shroud Voice, which he feels damn foolish for doing, considering the shit-eating grin he sees on Hancock's face. "Your crimes have gone unpunished, for too long!" 

Shaun gleefully gasps. “IT’S THE SHROUD!” Nora had been working with Preston in a panic to get the power back up and running. It hums, resonating across Sanctuary Hills as the other generators come to life, and the lights snap back on, illuminating Nick's face. 

Nick eyed Nora when she slinked in with those golden orbs, he wasn't about to do the voice again. But.. He smiles, “You know, with all these dramatics, it’s hard to keep up this facade.” Shaun leaped over the sofa, knocking the couch down onto its back, his arms wrapping tightly around Nick’s stomach. He let out an “oomph” in surprise, carefully handing Nora the gun before he grins, “I couldn’t pull the wool over your eyes, huh?"

“Naw..” Shaun looks up, grinning.

"Happy birthday, kid."


End file.
